failboat103ytfandomcom-20200214-history
Failboat (Miitopia)
Failboat is Failboat/Daniel's self-insert character from the Miitopia series. He is the protagonist of the Miitopia series, debuting in the finale of Season 1 of Mii Making and the first episode of Miitopia. History (Lore) Failboat is an adventurer from places unknown. He initially wandered alone aimlessly until he witnessed a face drop onto a Rock Moth. Failboat ran away from the monster and eventually came across the town of Greenhorne. After getting to know the townspeople, Failboat watched the Dark Lord Hank appear and steal faces from some of the citizens of Greenhorne. Failboat received an antique charm from Palutena, a worried mother in the Miitopia universe. While searching for, her son, Robin,'s lost face, Failboat encountered Hank again but failed to retrieve Robin's face. Instead, Hank placed the face on a yellow slime and set Mini Robin Slime/Blobin to attack Failboat. However, the antique charm/family heirloom began to glow, releasing the guardian spirit, Kronkui. Kronkui then bestowed the awesome power of the kahuna to give Failboat a job/class. Failboat became a Pop Star (Male) in the 1st episode and defeated Blobin in a close match, freeing Robin's face. Note: After this point, Daniel learns of the Mii Cast option and shuffles the citizens of Greenhorne (Palutena is replaced with Warino and Robin is replaced with Moom) Back at Greenhorne, Kronkui commissioned Failboat to go defeat the Dark Lord Hank (not giving him a say in the process). However, Failboat eventually finds himself outnumbered by Rock Moths and Kronkui ends up summoning Failboat's first ally, Simple Bob. The two defeat their enemies and continue traveling, sharing an HP banana Simple Bob found on the way. After rescuing Bob Loss' face, they were joined by Smuk at the inn. The next day, they came across Hank, who mocked them and was about to obliterate them when the Great Sage Kazoo Man interfered, causing Hank to retreat. When trying to get into the castle to speak to the king. The serious guard, Goofy, turned them away, forcing Failboat and friends to go searching for the rest of the Greenhorne people's faces. After some adventuring, Failboat meets Erica at another inn, where she joins the party. The next day, they encounter Dark Lord Hank, who deems them too pathetic to finish off and has them fight Imp Paul. After defeating Imp Paul and returning Paul's face, Failboat and his team enter the Strange Grove to rescue Sharc-Chan. After saving Tim Rob Ed's face from the Rocky monster, the Dubious Mayor Sid asks Failboat to go after Hank and gives him a letter of introduction. Goofy lets the team past after seeing the letter and the team heads to the castle. Failboat and his friends gain an audience with the King of Greenhorne, Geegee, and tell him about the Darklord's attack but he doesn't believe them. Geegee's face then gets stolen by the Dark Lord and placed somewhere in Wayward Woods. The princess, (actually Prince Etce). The prince of Neksdor, Hhhhhhhhhh, The incredibly tired, always-crying besmirched noble son, Joji, He became a cat in the desert He became a tank in the forest He them returned to being a cat Personality Being a self-insert of Daniel, Failboat shares many of his likes, dislikes, and hobbies. In Miitopia, he has the 'Energetic' personality and often is wearing/associated with yellow. He has a tendency to overthink things, as indicated by his inner thoughts during travel screens. He's quite positive and cheery but also tends to be blissfully unaware of things below surface level, such as Erica's annoyed undertones during their talk about trees [1}. Failboat has expressed admiration for the Great Sage Kazoo Man on multiple occasions, fawning over him with Simple Bob in episode 2. Failboat has a strong love for HP bananas, often eating them off the ground or neglecting to buy armour/weapons to buy them. It's gotten to the point where Daniel has often commented that he needs help with his addiction. Failboat also loves sitting on cactuses, the acupuncture restoring his health. Trivia * As the protagonist, Failboat is the only Mii in the party that has not lost his face outside of battle. * The only time Failboat has lost his face was in the battle with Dark Lord Hank. * He is also the only Mii that Daniel has not swapped out of the main party ** Back when Daniel felt he had to feed a character something every day, Failboat was often the one to miss out on food. * Failboat initially was a male pop star because he had a microphone, reflecting how Daniel was doing live commentary. * As a pop star, Failboat sings his voice kills monsters ** His screech is Failboat and/or Daniel singing Friday by Rebecca Black, a running joke on the channel. * Failboat's highest relationship is with Erica, who share a level 15 relationship as of episode 27 * Like many of Daniel's Miis, Failboat drinks out of his chin due to the high placement of his Miis' mouths. Category:Characters